


Now I'm here

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: Finding out your a carrier and having a one night stand with a man you have feeling for is going to rock Fergal Devitt's world in the best way possible.  So he hopes
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Samoa Joe, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Kudos: 5





	Now I'm here

He never thought he'd end up here. He had just been told he is a carrier. The news had been leaked by an unnamed source putting a slight strain on his in ring life with some of the stars. That's where it all started

He had been at an annual party drinks were had, a few too many drinks were had the rest of his night had been a blur until he woke the next morning in an unknown hotel room."Oh fuck.He muttered as he felt the other person shift beside him. Oh God, what had he done?

"Fergal?"A drowsy voice asked and then it hit them both and both stood. He came into view of Joel then realized they both stood there naked.

"Fuck. Sorry I.."Ferg grabbed the blanket to cover himself as he looked to the Samoan across from him who was watching him intently.

He recounted that night for weeks on end. Him and Joe had been avoiding each other, which was easy with the different brands. But now, he sat in his apartment looking at two pink lines that seemed to burn holes in his eyes. 

"So you gonna tell him or?"Rami asked as they met up for their weekly coffee run. He had his and Kevin's son with him playing close by.

Ferg looked over and sighed."I am not sure. It's not like yourself and Kevin."He said as he watched Rami sip at his coffee."There are few of us in the company who can you know?"

Rami chuckled at this."Only cause you and Joel are so stubborn and that's where it got you."He said pointing to the slight pudge Ferg had. "Tell him however you want but it's the company who I would worry about." Rami's words struck him as Ethan walked up and held his arms up to be pulled into his uncle's lap.

Ferg smiled as he carefully pulled the boy up into his lap and looked over."I'll tell Joe first. Then Vince."He decided after an image of what could be flashed in his mind. He looked at Ethan then as He spoke"Looks like you'll have a possible tag team partner in the future huh?"He laughed as he handed the toddler to his parent.

He didn't tell Joel for another few weeks. He needed his first appointment to gain some solid proof, not that that mattered he wouldn't lie about this fact to the other. Finding the time however was hard given Joe being out on injury.

The day he told him was the last day he could have told the company. He stood outside the doors of Hr looking at his phone.

"Haven't seen you in a minute."Fergal heard making him jump looking over to see Joel there. He felt his face heat and he hesitated. 

"Hey. Yeah I need to speak with you actually. But privately if we can I just need to talk to Hr for a moment get something squared away."He said pausing as he noticed Joel's eyes had moved from watching his face to look down at his middle, Ferg's hand had gone to his belly as he was talking.

Joel's eyes then lifted to him and he watched as the Samoan rolled his one arm out giving a nod."Need to talk with you too actually. I'll just wait here"His answer came before Ferg nodded and walked inside to break the news

After a long talk about what's going to happen He made his way back into the hall and breathed out a sigh seeing Joel still there waiting. 

"Let's have that talk."

They found a quiet place to talk backstage, away from the cameras and media. Fergal sat across from Joel both eyeing each other quietly. It was Ferg who made the first move as he pulled the photo of a scan he had from his pocket.

"I need to tell you about them."He said placing it on the table in front of the Samoan man. He chewed his cheek as Joel tentatively picked it up and looked it over before their eyes met again.

"It's.. You didn't tell me sooner?"Joel had asked as he placed the photo down. "I mean You could have told me sooner. I ain't a scary guy"

"I was nervous and scared. I am keeping it. I am not going to force this on you."Ferg said and nodded a bit as he took it back."Thought I do wish you would be there."

"What makes you think I'll be a cheap ass and skip out on you?"Joel had asked him and Fergal drew in a sharp breath. "I finally got you in bed, not how I wanted it granted, obviously we would have avoided each other."The man stopped to take his hand.

"Always had a thing for you baby boy."He then continued and grinned.

"Did you just have a power game ask me to date you?" Ferg asked suddenly, he knew his face probably had color in it.

“I did yeah”Joel responded to him cooly and shrugged”But you didn’t say no so I guess it mean it worked.”He had a point with that Ferg had to admit, but he sighed and grinned fondly at this.

At five months Ferg's life had turned into an almost comfortable one. Almost being the key. The company wanted to make his and Joel's family life into a story. 

Today's point being they wanted to announce the gender for them both.

"I am uncomfortable with it. I wanted us to announce it in a special way with the dogs"He tells Joel as they drive to their appointment 

"Babe I will talk to them."Joel tells him reaching for his hand to hold and kiss it."Relax okay just focus on this day."His voice was calming and Ferg relaxed.

They decided only Joel would know the gender before Ferg and they would record his reaction of seeing the color on their dogs.

"I want to look"He tells Joel as they get back into the car his eyes on the envelope. 

"Well you gotta wait till we get home Mister"Joel grinned leaning over to kiss him placing his palm on Ferg's belly. "Let's get home yeah?"

Ferg smiled and breathed through his nose as he felt some bumps to Joel's hand. He nodded and placed his hand over his fiance's.

It took a while for Joel to set the surprise up, he was nearly asleep on the couch when he was shaken gently."Sorry I'm up"He muttered

"Sure you are baby boy but uhh I believe Henny got into something outside and I need help grabbing her"He was told as he was helped up 

"She is a little troublemaker. "He laughed as he started outside to find their corgi. He spotted Whisky and Sikes dashing around with little Cooper on their tails. What he wasn't expecting to see was Henny following them with a little pink dress on.

"Joe?"He gasped looking back to see the photo and Joel holding his phone,"Is it a girl?"

"Yeah it's a girl."Joel tells him as he came to hug him and kiss him. He didn't know he was crying till Joel then"Shh don't cry."

"I can't help it. I am so happy"Ferg said as he held him close. He then pulled back and bent to pick the corgi up as she came over"Hello you."

Their post was up before the company's announcement of it. Their caption reading 'Can't wait to meet you baby A"

Fergal followed Joel through the backstage area"God, I have missed this."He said as his fiance laughed at him softly. He looked at him then and tilted his head"Don't laugh. I am happy to be here despite the obvious.``he motioned to his middle then.

"You are adorable is why I am laughing. But really you should have stayed home. They know better to add you to this shit. Eight almost nine months."Joel was grumbling as Rami stopped them in the hall

"I was wondering who the penguin was."Rami joked as he gave Ferg a side hug. "You ready for the show?"He asked pausing to place a hand on Ferg's descended middle."I still expect to feel abs."

"No abs. That would be a scary sight"He said eyeing Rami then looking uncomfortable for a moment. He sighed then"Besides I want to watch him and well she will be coming soon anyway."He explained as he let Joel go to get ready."Love I'll be with Rami."He said before accepting a kiss from Joel then and sighed as he walked off.

"You two are sickening. But really you seem distracted "Rami's voice broke him from his thoughts."Seriously man you look like you were in pain?"

He shook his head then as he drew his hand away from his belly"Yeah fine just thinking."He said with hesitation."I feel like I need a drink."He said as he started catering with Rami just as the show was starting. 

"Drink for you then to our seats."The Redhead said as he followed his friend.

"Hello and welcome to Monday night Raw"

Ferg took a breath as Rami sat behind the announce table in the audience. "I am nervous. You know how one of them feels about this."He tells Rami as they sit and watch the first match.

"They have how it's supposed to happen. It's all supposed to be safe"Rami assured him, a bit unsure."Its supposed to be Colby or Mathew that comes up not Aop"He tells his friend. Ferg snorts a bit even if he doesn't feel it.

"Now it's time for the main event. The rivalry between Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens and Samoa Joe has become personal with including Joe's fiance Finn Balor, who is here tonight sitting with Sami Zayn"

Ferg watched the match nervously as the match went on more his eyes going to Rami each time unsure of when the time would come. He jumped as he missed a bump and winced as he wasn't expecting it, his stomach starting to cramp a bit before he felt Rami grab him."What?" He breathed looking up to see

"Whoa, wait why is Akam there looking at Finn, he is with child leave him alone"

Joe saw red. Of course the AOP went off what was mostly planned for Ferg's safety. He was the only one to see it however as he watched Fergal's expression, clearly in pain looking up at the large man as Rami tried to get between them.

He attempted to make his way over having to throw Seth away, his panic ramping up as Rami had been shoved into Ferg as Akam made to grab for him"Sonova' "He yelled but Kevin beat him to the barricades pulling the larger man away to pin him down as ahh hell broke loose,the bell ringing for a dq.

"Babe!"Joe rushed to the barrier and looked over as Rami tried to pull his lover back to his feet. The Syrian apologizing profusely. 

"Fuck it hurts."Ferg's strainned voice came as he held his belly."Something's not right "He grunts, ocean eyes coming to lock on his own.

"Can we get a medic here!'That wasn't his voice, hell Rami was still apologizing to Ferg. Colby had come over then looking concerned."We need to get him over here Rami you lift his torso I'll get his feet."

Joel nodded as he watched Colby valt over then got ready to grab his fiance as they lifted him and passed him over"Easy. I got you just breath "He whispered as soon as he got the Irish man into his arms and frowned as he felt his shaking a bit."I ain't waiting for them to come here"He called over the commotion of everyone coming to get things under control.

\----

Ferg opened his eyes as he felt Joel start to carry him up the ramp."Joel."He asked looking at him as medics rushed them instantly getting him on a stretcher."Don't leave me please?"

"Never baby boy"Joe said as he took his hand as they moved back stage, he could tell Joe was slightly more relaxed that they would evaluate him backstage."It wasn't Rami's fault."He tells them as they put a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

He flinched away as another stand by emt came up and started poking and prodding his middle"Fuck.."He hissed. 

"Sorry we just need to check."The Emt said as she looked up then over to Joe and back."We need to get him to a hospital, possibly they can get this stopped."She said getting a firm nod from the Samoan.

"They won't stop them I started having them during the segment "Ferg tells them as they start to load him up

"Fergal."Joel stressed as he followed holding his hand"You should have told me"He said as they moved to an ambulance. 

"Happened too fast"He muttered as he squeezed his hand "Fuck this sucks"He grumbled as he was loaded 

The ride to the hospital felt like it took longer than thirty minutes to get there. When they pulled up and got him unloaded he was in a world of pain"Fuck this I need drugs."He huffed as he was wheeled in Joel still with him

"Just breath okay"Joel tells him he hears the worry in his fiance's voice as they were brought up to L&D

They were given a room almost immediately as they got there and Ferg was transferred into a bed after help with getting a hospital gown on. He watched the nurse get him and the baby hooked up to monitors and sighed as his temple was kissed.

"Relax"Joel tells him then as their doctor came in to check him out."Hey Doc."

"You are early. But I felt it may happen when you both gave me the news"Their doctor said as she checked Fergs charts and then moved to check the baby, gently pressing in Ferg's belly.

Ferg made a face as he felt a contraction starting as she did this"When can I get the drugs?"He asked hearing her chuckle at that

"Well I want to get this show on the road but not till we get you on the pain drugs so maybe an hour or less"She said pressing the button to call for the anesthesiologist. 

The next hour was a blur for Joel since Fergal was given the drug. It eased him a bit knowing his love was no longer in pain.

He had walked with them down to the room and given some scrubs and things on. He now sat waiting for them to bring him in. He sighed as he pulled his phone out and started to record himself "Okay kid. This is it. You are coming early, by no one's fault but."He paused and shifted."Your already loved more than you know little girl...I just"His video was interrupted by a nurse coming to get him.

"Okay baby A, Daddy needs to get to papa see you soon."He ended the video and stood going to scrub up and enter the OR and headed to Ferg as the doctor was talkin the plan over.

"Ah there you are Dad we were just going to start. We have NICU here. Nothing to worry about they just need to check her over after she comes out."The doctor tells him and he nods along with her words."She is early yes but not in a danger zone early even if she will be a premature baby."

"Okay"Joel nodded as he looked down to Ferg on the table and brushed through his hair"You look stoned "He tells him getting a tired chuckle from the Irish man as the doctor started the procedure. He frowned as Ferg shivered a bit.

"I am cold"He is told then and he leaned down kissing the top of his head

He hummed as he heard the doctor talking through everything with the nurses waiting "Should not be too long babe"He whispered as he hears a small noise

He looked up slightly as a nurse made a soft cooing noise.

"Here she comes, she has a small bit of hair "The doctor tells them before they both hear a scream of a baby Joel looked over and felt the breath get knocked from his lungs as the doctor holds their daughter there

"Holy shit Ferg she is beautiful "He felt himself getting teary eyed as he leaned ro kiss Fergal who was also crying.

"Would you like to hold her ?"He didn't realize a nurse had brought her over in a blanket, she was cleaned off a bit and still looked pissed at the world. He moved so she could give the newborn to Ferg.

"Oh..oh look at you little love. Its Okay hey."Ferg said as Joel reached out to hold their daughter."Joel she has your nose I think?"He then said looking to meet his eyes.

Joel felt himself laugh and he nodded a bit."It may change a bit we will never know. Her face is yours the structure."He mused as a nurse came to take her back to be checked over. 

"We'll give her back soon. Does she have a name?"

\-----

"Wait so you guys actually picked Addison as her name."Red was asking Ferg as his Fiance held their little girl in his arms. He was sitting near by going over stories when Rami and Kevin had arrived to meet the baby

"Yes. We both really loved that name."Ferg said as as carefully passed her to the red head"She is a good mix of us both."

"I was going to say. I see you both. She is small." Kevin comments as he peered over his husband's shoulder."Oh wow."

"She is preme so,"Joel said as he watched and smiled seeing the look Rami was getting. "If you steal my child Red I swear." They all shared a laugh then as little Addison Talia Seanoa slept peacefully in her uncle's arms.

\----

"You sure you can carry that in. We can just take her out"Joel was telling Ferg as the smaller of the two walked through their garage to the house.

"Yes I can manage"Ferg grinned as he walked and glanced down to their daughter smiling at her sleeping face"She is so cute"He whispered as he waited for Joel to open the door.

"She is. Better lift her up cause the mob of dogs"Joel reminds him as he slowly opened the door and pushed into the entryway. 

"Hello guys "Ferg grinned as he walked into the room and the dogs all greeted him. He lifted the car seat up as Addison started to fuss and squeal"Ohh it's okay, Addie."

"Okay you fools move aside your sister needs space"Joel tells the dogs clearing a pathway to the couch for them both. He moved to take the seat from Ferg, which he gave up to pull off his shoes."Welcome home little one,Let dad get you out"He grinned as he listened to Joel with their daughter.

Ferg sat down on their couch watching Joel settle their daughter in his arms, swaying as she fussed and squeaked in protest to them both before settling down."She is your daughter. "He grinned as he shifted for his husband to sit. 

"Yes but she is very much you too"Joel reminds him with a fond smile as he passed Addison to him. "You did so damn good. I am so proud."

Ferg grinned as he held their daughter close letting her fall back asleep on his shoulder. He cuddled up to his new little family and sighed his eyes closing as Joel held them close."I love you."He whispers and smiled at the kiss his temple got in return, he was set for life with Joel and Addie by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I threw together one day while slightly bored and sitting on this idea. I hope you enjoy my Balorclutch story. I may add more to this au I have when I think of some haha
> 
> Also big thanks to my Girlfriend for helping with this wven if this is not your jam. You are really supportive


End file.
